Scout
Scout is a brown tiger tabby cat with light blue eyes. They are a marriageable cat from the Forest Colony. Personality Scout is a positive and easygoing cat. They are a good hunter who is dedicated to protecting the colony borders. Den Scout’s den is by the west town entrance. A catfish, mouse, and squirrel is outside with plenty of prey stocked up inside the den. Daily Routine 5 AM - Exit den. 9 AM - Stalk Forest West. 2 PM - Stand by den. 9 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“I don't think I know you. How's about we change that right now?/ Name's Scout. I work for Mayor. Our little colony relies on my skills to make sure our borders are safe and all. It isn't a glamorous job, but hey, someone's gotta do it!” *: ''- Scout, Intro'' *“Hey, why don't you go and bother somebody else?/ Not to be a jerk or whatever, but I'd rather spend my time elsewhere.” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“You're kinda ruining my day, you know./ Hey, I'd love to talk, but I'm a little busy.” *: ''- One star'' *“Huh? Did you need something?” *: ''- Two stars'' *“Good to see you today.” *: ''- Three stars'' *“Well well well, if it isn't (Name)!” *: ''- Four stars'' *“Hey buddy! What's new with you, (Name)?” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Relationship= Greetings (Dating) *“(Name)! I was hoping we could hang out today, and here you are!” *: ''- Scout (White/Blue)'' *“TBA” *: ''- Scout (Green/Yellow)'' *“TBA” *: ''- Scout (Red)'' Greetings (Married) *“TBA” *: ''- Scout'' General *“TBA” *: ''- Scout'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“Sometimes it's helpful to be quicker than your opponent. That's why I never go anywhere without some Valerian./ It's an herb that grows well around old tree stumps. One whiff of that and it's you've got a second wind in your legs!” *: ''- Scout'' *“You ever come down with a bad case of the munchies? 'Cause I've got a bad case of the munchies right now./ I had a big meal but my stomach's just not satisfied yet. You got anything to spare?” *: ''- Scout'' 3 Stars *“I got really good at staying hidden from sight from hunting all the time./ You gotta know how close you can get to those mice and rabbits before they’re going to scurry away if you wanna be any good at it./ Remember to make as little noise as possible, and keep downwind if you can.” *: ''- Scout'' 4 Stars *“I did all sorts of exercise yesterday, and now I'm all exhausted and beat up!/ It ain't fun in the moment, but it'll all be worth it in the end. What's your go-to workout routine?” *: ''- Scout'' *“I see lots of cats doing things so they'll be accepted or appreciated by others, but that's not my style./ I'm not in it for anybody's approval but my own.” *: ''- Scout'' *“Stay sharp and be quick on your toes! That's the best advice I ever received, and I figured maybe you could use it too.” *: ''- Scout'' *“You been up to any shenanigans lately, (Name)? You seem like the sort that would get in trouble all the time./ That's not a bad thing you know! Life would be boring without a few movers and shakers to make things interesting.” *: ''- Scout'' *“You look up to anyone in particular, (Name)? Everybody's got a role model that they respect./ Mine is Doc. That cat knows a thing or two about how to treat you right!” *: ''- Scout'' 5 Stars *“So (Name), you're like the coolest cat in town. Can you teach me how to be as cool as you?” *: ''- Scout'' |-|Gifts= *“Do you want my extra (Item)? I don't need it./ Here, it's yours now.” *: ''- Scout Gift'' *“Did you find a use for that thing I gave you yet?” *: ''- Scout, After Gift'' *“Do you want my extra item? I don't need it./ I'd give you it, but it looks like your hands are full already!” *: ''- Scout Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' |-|Misc.= *“Whoa whoa whoa! Did you get into a fight with a skunk or something? You're not looking too hot right now.” *: ''- Scout (Player Low Health)'' *“You look starved! Go find yourself some food, (Name)./ ...Well? Don't look at me, I ain't got nothing to share!” *: ''- Scout (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“Another foggy day! Equal parts good and bad to me. What do you think?” *: ''- Scout, Foggy'' Summer *“What a beautiful time of the year! Don't you think so?/ Can't get enough of the smell of those flowers blooming all over the place. Mhhm!” *: ''- Scout'' *“Only thing I don’t like about summer is all the bees that keep buzzing about./ I go to stand under a tree for shade, but then I see a beehive right above me and have to book it! It’s just the worse.” *: ''- Scout'' |-|Festivals= *“I always leave the festivals in a great mood!” *: ''- Scout, Spring'' *“Are you having fun? I'm having a blast! What a great summer it has been.” *: ''- Scout, Summer'' *“On my way over to the temple I was tracking a really big mouse. It got away, but I'll grab it on my way back for sure!” *: ''- Scout, Autumn'' *“What's been your proudest accomplishment this year?” *: - Scout, Winter *“You can't beat us!” *: ''- Game Rival'' *“We can take them, no sweat!” *: ''- Game Teammate'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Scout's name was originally Tiger, but was changed to Scout in the final game.Cattails Dev Livestream #5 *Scout's Brown Tiger pelt can be bought for 150 Mews at Ember's shop. *Scout looks up to Doc as a role model. References Category:Cats Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Residents Category:The Forest Colony